1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to furniture and more particularly to a table with an adjustable top which may be locked in adjusted position.
2. Prior Art
As will appear from the ensuing description, this invention is concerned with an adjustable table structure per se. However, the table is intended for use in combination with a bench seat or the like to provide a dining facility such as a breakfast nook. Accordingly, it is worthwhile to consider the table in connection with this use.
A typical dining facility of the character described has a bench seat which may be upholstered and have any one of a variety of shapes, such as straight, L-shaped, or generally semi-circular. Located in front of the seat is a table having a base and table top supported on the base. The table is commonly mounted in a fixed position relative to the seat, although my earlier mentioned co-pending application Ser. No. 281,322 discloses a dining facility of this type in which the table is hinged to the seat to permit elevation of the table above the floor for convenience of cleaning under the table.
Dining facilities of this kind present one problem to which the present invention is addressed. The problem referred to resides in the fact that ease of access to and egress from the seat requires a relatively large spacing between the seat and table top. This spacing, on the other hand, is too great for comfortable dining. Tables having fixed tops are thus ill-suited for use in such dining facilities. A fixed table top is also undesirable from the standpoint that it is not adjustable to the most comfortable dining position for persons of different sizes and ages.
For these reasons, some dining facilities of the class described have tables with adjustable tops which may be moved away from the seat for ease of access to and egress from the seat, and toward the seat to the most comfortable dining position. The existing tables of this type of which I am aware, however, lack any locking means for securing the table top in adjusted position. As a consequence, there exists the hazard that the top may be inadvertently shifted by the diners, resulting in spilled drinks or food. Many such tables are also adjustable in only one direction and hence are not ideally suited for use with other than straight bench seats.